BODOH
by Hatake Liana
Summary: tentang persahabatan yang mampu mengubah duka jadi bahagia. luka jadi senyum. arti dari persahabatan.


BODOH

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Hening….sepi…..tiada ada denting suara, hanya degup jantungku sendiri yang terdengar. Rembulan telah bersinar dengan indahnya. Memancarkan cahaya keemasan yang memberi damai bagi jiwaku yang kosong. Sendiri tiada yang ada disisiku, hanya diriku sendiri. Melewati tiap detik dalam hidupku tanpa siapapun disisi. Hanya luka, kepedihan, kesakitan, dan kepahitan yang selalu menemaniku.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud dengan manusia bodoh? Menurutku manusia bodoh itu adalah seseorang yang selalu mengulangi perbuatan yang salah berulang kali. Kalau memang begitu, aku jugalah termasuk kedalam golongan manusia bodoh itu. Dulu….kubiarkan kekeras-kepalaanku menguasaiku. Menyebabkan kematian seorang sahabatku yang telah memberikan dan memberikan nyawanya demi melindungiku.

Memberikanku kesempatan untuk terus dapat menatap dunia. Itu semua karena aku, andai saja aku mau mendengarkannya sekali saja. Lalu kesalahanku terulang lagi. Saat aku tak bisa menolong teman satu timku yang lain. Rin. Padahal Obito memintaku untuk terus melindunginya, dan aku sendiri telah berjanji akan melindunginya walau dengan nyawaku sekalipun.

Dan yang terakhir aku tak bisa melindungi sensei-ku sendiri, yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku. Didunia ini aku telah banyak kehilangan. Telah banyak mendapatkan luka yang menusuk tepat dijantungku. Mengecap segala kepahitan yang ada. Hingga terkadang kupikir tak ada rasa manis dalam sisa hidupku ini. hampa…..kosong…tiada arah….tiada kegembiraan.

Aku tak berdaya. Tak berkehendak lagi. Kadang semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku begitu curam…begitu gelap. Bolehkah kusebut semua ini takdir? Aku tahu aku bodoh , tapi aku tak punya kemampuan dan kekuatan untuk merubah semua yang telah terlewati.

Kadangkala aku bertanya. Pada angin lalu…pada mentari yang tiada lelahnya menyinari bumi. Apa ketidakberdayaan itu dapat dibuat alasan untuk tidak bertahan hidup dan tetap percaya pada apa yang kuyakini? Jikalau semuanya terasa begitu tak adil, sakit…perih…pedih…sampai rasanya sudah mati rasa akan kehidupan?

Dadaku sesak akan derita. Belulangku rapuh oleh keputus-asaan. Antara ada dan tiada ….manakah yang harus kugenggam? Harapan telah lama punah dalam jiwaku, kebahagiaan telah lama mati dalam denyut nadiku. Tiadakah sepasang sayap yang akan membawaku pergi dari jurang kesakitan ini?

Angin berhembus pelan, akan tetapi dinginnya menusuk ragaku. Dalam kegamangan dan nyeri aku kembali pulang. Hanya kepada desa dan misi kuabdikan tubuh tanpa harap ini. hanya desaku tempatku selalu pulang, hanya misiku tempatku melabuhkan segala luka.

Bangunan tinggi itu terlihat sepi. Seakan tiada ada deru nafas anak manusia didalamnya. Tempatku tinggal sendiri. Seolah seirama dengan kehidupanku. Ruanganku itu gelap. Segelap masa depanku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah sinar menusuk mata kelam tanpa keceriaanku. Mimpikah aku? Halusinasikah ini?

"Otanjoubi omedetto…Kakashi sensei…."

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu Kakashi…."

"se…sensei…otanjoubi omedetto…"

Aku terperangah. Terdiam membeku. Seluruh sendi ditubuhku serasa membeku. Tak percaya akan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Itu Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato,Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Genma, dan Jiraiya-sama.

"Nee…sensei. Kenapa kau malah diam begitu tebayou…."

"Ayoo..Kakashi buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya."

Aku tak bisa bereaksi apapun selain tersenyum. Entah mengapa segala kepedihan, luka dan juga mimpi burukku tiba-tiba menguap hilang. Laksana musim dingin yang tergantikan oleh indahnya musim semi. Aku….aku…..aku tidaklah sendiri, tidaklah tanpa harapan, tidaklah tanpa senyuman. Aku masih punya mereka kebahagiaanku. Sinar mentari bagi hati dan jalanku. Mereka teman-temanku.

"Omedettou otajoubi Kakashi-koi."

Kupandang seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kakashi sensei ada berita bag…hemmpppttttfffff….."

"Bakadobe diam kau, biar nee-san yang bicara."

Kulihat sasuke membekap Naruto. Mereka adalah muridku yang selalu bisa kuandalkan. Ada apa ini? seolah mereka tak cukup membuatku terkejut dengan pesta ulang tahun kejutan ini. tapi aku lega…aku bahagia. Mereka menganggapku teman sahabat. Mereka menyayangiku.

"Kakashi….ini kejutan untukmu. Dan ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Sebentar lagi…kau…akan jadi seorang AYAH."

Mataku terasa melebar, tubuhku semakin gemetar. Ayah….? Aku…..? kami-sama…..apa ini mimpi. Segera kuraih tubuh mungil itu. Mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin kulepas lagi. Sempat kulihat semua yang ada diruangan ini tersenyum untukku. Memberiku selamat.

Kau Memang bodoh Kakashi. Sekali lagi kau bodoh. Bodoh karena telah merasa begitu kesepian dan terluka. Padahal lihatlah…lihat pada mereka, mereka menyayangimu siap melindungimu. Obat bagi luka yang kau derita. Mereka air yang melepas dahagamu, tawa yang menggantikan tangismu dan terlebih lagi…seorang gadis yang kini tengah mengandung buah hatimu, jagoan kecilmu. Hatake kecilmu. KAU TAK PATUT BERSEDIH BODOH.

"ARIGATOU….MINNA-SAN….."

FIN

Kenapa aku malah membuat fic ini ya? Bukannya menyeleseikan laporan akhir bulan yang belum selesai? Aahhhh…aku sendiri gak tahu wkwkwkkkkkkk *pplllaaakkkk*. Btw maaf kalo jelek….jelek sekali bahkan. Kalo ada yang masih sudi meriview aku sangat berterima kasih. See you ^^


End file.
